The Mark of the Ones Like Us
by IzzieGS
Summary: I'm different/ Far from normal. One reason; I'm immortal. It's 2012 but I still look like I'm 18, 19 at the most. Life was always weird, but it got weirder a few years ago...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my favorite Mortal Instruments fanfiction. This story is based off of an idea my bff and I came up with when she was over at my house.**

**This is in 2008 and Alec is 19. This is after CoLS. They made up and after a while, Alec moved to Brooklyn to live with a certain wonderful warlock.**

**I don't own anything except Ambrosine and the plot. The wonderful Cassandra Clare owns everything else!**

**Enjoy!**

Magnus Bane woke up in his lover's arms. He stared at the boy, examining every day. Alec shifted and opened his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." Magnus smiled.

Alec snugged up closer to the warlock. Downworlder and Shadowhunter lying peacefully side-by-side.

"We have to get up," Alec announced. He tried to get up, but Magnus just tightened his grip. "Magnus, we really do need to get up."

"No! You shall never escape!" Magnus laughed evilly. Alec squirmed a little bit, trying to get free. "Resistance is futile!"

"Let me go," Alec commanded.

"I will not let you go," Magnus sang.

"Please?" Alec begged.

"Fine. But…" Magnus trailed off.

"But what?" Alec asked, knowing the look on his boyfriend's face. Magnus chuckled and got up to get dressed. Alec stood up and threw on a dark green sweater and a pair of jeans. His shoes were almost worn all the way through and the only piece of jewelry and the only accessory he had on was a necklace from Paris Magnus had gotten him. _Ma chere je t'aime _was inscribed on the circle charm on the bottom.

Magnus, unlike Alec, was wearing brighter clothes. He had tried on four other outfits before deciding he liked that one. He was wearing a fishnet shirt, his rainbow pants, and a choker the exact shade of blue as Alec's eyes.

"Come along. We are going shopping," Magnus declared, grabbing Alec's arm and started dragging him out the door. Alec started digging his heals as soon as he heard the word 'shopping'. "Oh come on," Magnus persisted, "it'll be fun!"

* * *

"This is… weird," Alec said as he and Magnus walked hand-in-hand through the outdoors shopping strip.

"You're just not used to shopping. But you will." Magnus stated.

"And why does it feel so-" Alec got cut off by a young girl walking up to him. She had on a blue shirt, khaki knee-length shorts, a fedora with odd patterns on it, knee-high rainbow mis-matching socks, blue eyeliner, and purple lip gloss. She looked up at the two with her blue-gray eyes and smiled.

"I'm Ambrosine," she introduced, sticking her hand out.

"Alec."

"And I'm Magnus," they introduced.

"You're a warlock. You have magic. I can do a magic trick. I can make your biggest wish come true. The thing you wish for the most," Ambrosine pointed out randomly.

"Oh can you?" Magnus asked.

"Do you not believe me?" she looked over at Alec and pointed at him, "He doesn't. I can change your mind." She touched his arm for a second his arm for a second before pulling away. "You will see, Alexander Lightwood. You will see."

* * *

Magnus and Alec walked into their apartment after three hours of shopping. They were both carrying bags of different tops, bottoms, hats, jewelry, makeup, and hair products. They also had boxes with new shoes for both of them.

"Well that was fun," Magnus voiced while setting the bags down and waltzing over to the couch. Alec plopped down next to him.

"We have different definitions of 'fun'."

Magnus wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. Alec leaned into him and they just sat there. They didn't talk or anything; they just sat and thought. Each one thinking about how lucky they were to have each other. That was, until Magnus remembered something.

"Hey Alec?"

"Mhhm?"

Magnus laughed at the half-asleep boy. "What _is_ your biggest wish?"

"Right now? To get some sleep. The sun and shopping drained me."

Magnus frowned. "But I don't want you to go to sleep. I want you to stay up with me."

Alec started slipping until his head was in Magnus's lap. "Can't. To sleepy."

Magnus snapped his fingers and handed Alec a cup with a drink he couldn't identify. Alec stared at the liquid suspiciously before sitting up.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Just drink it," Magnus ordered.

"Is it a potion?" Alec had gone back to staring at the cup.

"It is not a potion. It will not hurt you. Just drink it."

"Fine." Alec gave in and drank out the contents of the cup. A few moments after he set the cup down, his eyes widened and he started feeling himself get more and more energized. "What _was _that?"

"An energy drink. A very strong energy drink. Don't feel like sleeping now, do you?"

Alec shook his head furiously. "Nope."

"Great what do you want to do?"

"Umm…" Alec jumped up and started walking around the room quickly. "No idea. You?"

"No. But if you had fallen asleep I would have been bored."

"No boredom! No boredom!" Alec chanted.

"I've got it!" Magnus called. "We think of an adjective for each of our friends, but the adjective has to start with the first letter of their first name."

"Okay!" Alec sat back down on the couch. "You are magnificent."

"Aww. You are angelic. You do Clary."

"Confusing. Jace?"

Magnus was shaking his head from Alec's answer. "Jace? Ugh, jerky. Isabelle."

"Alec rolled his eyes. "Intimidating. Simon?"

* * *

A little while later Alec and Magnus were passed out on their bed. They were wrapped up in each other's arms, as they were every night, and dreaming of happy times between them. Since both were asleep, neither noticed the black mark drawing itself on Alec's forearm; right where Ambrosine touched him.

**The name-adjective game is something I've actually done. It helps if you're bored.**

**I feel like a ninja. One, there is a HUGE hint as to what just happened and what the mark does somewhere in this chapter. Second, I slipped a Queen reference in here too! I'm a flippin' ninja!**

**Review please! Reviews are like glitter! I LOVE them and they are AMAZING!**

**Carpe Diem, IzzieGS**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! How are you guys? I am posting earlier than I expected to! Yay being afraid of a-friend-who-will-murder-you-if-you-don't-update-before-she-comes-over!**

**Thank you glitter-givers!**

**Magnus speaks some French in here. I don't know if it's right or not. If not, blame Word.**

**Enjoy!**

**Cassandra possède tout mais l'intrigue et Ambrosine.**

* * *

_Alec ran down the hall as fast as he could. He ran into a wide open door. Light seemed to be shining from no source. He had to blink a few times before his eyes adjusted. He didn't have any weapons and there didn't seem like there was anything he could use in their place._

_Alec saw the demon coming out of the entry towards him. Alec looked around but didn't see any exits. When it got close enough, the thing jumped at him. Mid-jump it disappeared in smoke. In its place came Ambrosine. She was wearing more normal clothes than she had in their earlier encounter. She was wearing all black clothes and no shoes. Her eyeliner was such a dark shade of purple it looked black too._

"_Shadowhunter, your wish has been granted. But not without a price. Nothing is without a price. I would charge you myself, but I think fate will take care of that." He could hear her voice, but her lips were not moving. _

"_I didn't ask for you to do it!" Alec yelled at her._

"_Oh but you did. You wanted proof I gave you proof."_

"_But I never said-"_

"_You didn't have to say it," She cut in._

"_I don't care. I didn't mean that I wanted you to t-"_

_Again he was cut off by the voice. "You did. It was your biggest wish. You wished every day for it to come true and now it has. I would love to stay yet another moment but you must wake up now." She placed her hand on his chest and gave it a little shove. Alec took a step back, expecting to land on ground, but instead tumbling into darkness._

The feeling of falling only lasted a second before Alec hit the floor. He looked around and saw that, indeed, he had been sleeping and he had just rolled of the bed. He tried to get back in but he got tangled in the sheets. He started getting cold from losing the body heat the bed contained.

Magnus was woken from his dreams by a loud thump. He looked over and saw Alec on the floor in the blankets. He smiled and got out of bed to walk over to him.

"Need help?" he offered.

"No, I do not." Alec struggled to get untangled and failed. "Yeah, I do."

Magnus got the sheets off of him and then set him back down on the bed. Alec got under the covers and latched onto Magnus for heat.

"Now you're up here, but how did you end up on the floor in the first place?" Magnus asked.

"Well obviously I fell off the bed," Alec murmured while burying his face into Magnus's shoulder.

"Obviously. You were moving around a lot. Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

"That weird girl Ambrosine. She was talking to me about the 'granting your biggest wish' thing. It was odd," Alec stated.

"That is weird. Why would you dream about her?"

"I honestly have no idea…" Alec shook his head into the shoulder.

"Hmm… Well, what is your biggest wish?" Magnus asked.

"You asked me that yesterday."

"And you didn't answer."

"And I won't today." Alec closed his eyes and started going to sleep. When he heard Magnus's breathing even, he looked down at him. "Hey Magnus?" Magnus didn't respond. "You asleep?" He still received silence as an answer. "Good. About the wish thing… my wish is…"

* * *

Alec woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. He smiled and straightened up before feeling a sharp pain in his arm. He hissed and fell back down. He pushed himself up with his other arm and threw his legs over the edge. His feet hit the floor and he heard Magnus take plates out. He walked into the kitchen and saw plates being set on the table piled high with bacon, eggs, and biscuits with honey on them. There was orange juice in glasses on the table also.

"Morning Mags." Alec sat in one of the chairs and grabbed his fork.

"Morning Blue Eyes." Magnus sat in the chair next to him. "How did you sleep after the Ambrosine dream?"

"Very well, you?"

"Well also."

Alec tilted his head to the side slightly. "What did _you_ dream about?"

Magnus shrugged. "I can't remember what I dreamed last night."

"Okay." Alec finished his bacon and got a spoonful of eggs. He saw steam coming off of them and blew to cool them down. "Do you have any clients today?"

"I don't think so." Magnus snapped a calendar into his hands. "Today is the 23rd…" He started flipping pages until he got to the right one. "One client at night. Must be a vampire." He snapped the calendar back to wherever it came from. "Do you have training today?"

Alec nodded and started his biscuit. The honey got all over his hand and started running down his chin. He smiled when Magnus laughed at the mess.

"Honey is sticky," Alec observed as he tried to get it off of him but ended up just making a bigger mess.

Magnus laughed harder before snapping his fingers and instantly cleaning the whole kitchen.

"The kitchen is so clean. Why do you never clean the rest of the house?" Alec asked.

"Well, there are many reasons," Magnus answered.

"What is one of them?"

"One of the advantages of being disorganized is that one is always having surprising discoveries," Magnus quoted.

"Since I am guessing you did not just think of that on your own in a second, you probably just quoted something I did not get."

"You are correct." Alec went into the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth while Magnus lay down on the couch with Chairman.

"Au revoir Alec! Être en sécurité ! Je t'aime!" Magnus called after Alec as he walked out the door.

"Love you too!" Alec yelled over his shoulder. He pulled his jacket tighter around his body when he walked out into the crisp breeze. It was the end of winter almost spring. It was at the point where it wasn't cold enough out that it still snowed, but it was cold enough where everyone had their coats on and some people still wore gloves/mittens, hats, and scarves. Alec smiled at the people that couldn't see him and turned to start down the street.

* * *

Alec walked to the Institute and placed his hand on the door. It swung open for him and he ran inside. When he got to the floor of the training room, he got out and hung up his jacket on the hook. Inside he saw Jace warming up, Isabelle texting, and Clary staring at Jace.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here Clary?" Alec asked. He didn't really think he wanted to know. He still was going to act like he did though.

Clary turned around in the chair she was sitting in. "Just hangin' out," she saw the mark on Alec's arm from where Ambrosine touched him. A meaning flashed in her head. She shook it to clear her thoughts. That wasn't possible. "Where did you get that mark?" she asked.

Alec looked down at it and shrugged. "Don't know," he lied. "Why?"

"No reason," Clary said slowly. She wasn't going to make a big deal of it if it was nothing. But if it was something…

"Let's get to training," Jace said, cutting off her thoughts.

"It's nothing," Clary mumbled to herself. But she knew it wasn't.

**I finished! I actually started this chapter 2 days ago. So my friend arrived while I was still typing. I would have updated yesterday, but my computer just stopped working. Thank you auto save!**

**If any of you speak French, did Word get it right? If not, he lied to me. (In my head, Word is a guy)**

**Please give me more wonderful glitter-reviews!**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**OMMC. I realized today that I have not updated this story in five months. I feel so bad! I've mostly lost inspiration so this is the last chapter and it skips ahead a bit instead of stretching it out. I have decided to tie up any and all stories before starting new ones, so here is this chapter!**

**I don't own either Magnus nor Alec, though I do own both OCs and the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ambrosine. A very uncommon name. Feminine form of the name Ambrose. Greek origin. Meaning: Immortal.

That was the first sign for Magnus. He started paying closer attention to more things. He noticed Alec seemed to be less worried about growing old without Magnus. That was the second sign. The final sign came a couple of years later, on Alec's 21st birthday. Someone had commented that he looked hardly any older than the last time they had seen each other, which had been a long while.

Magnus made sure he had all of his facts straight before he confirmed his suspicions. He went over everything in his head to make sure they all added up to his conclusion before he walked into their bedroom, where Alec had been getting ready for bed. Magnus climbed in next to him. They drew close and Alec fit his head onto Magnus's shoulder while Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec's shoulders.

"Darling?" he started.

"Mm?" Alec didn't fully respond but looked up at Magnus.

"What does that mark mean?" Magnus asked, holding his fingertips on the mark he was talking about.

"I thought we had moved on from trying to find out what it meant." Alec looked down as he said this though, staring instead at the mark in question.

"No we haven't. I want to know what your biggest wish was." Magnus brushed his fingers up and down the mark before staring into Alec's very blue eyes. "I also want to know why you haven't aged."

Alec fought his immediate urge to look anywhere but Magnus. Instead, he kept his eyes locked in his gaze. "I-I don't know," he stammered. "I mean, my wish was that I didn't have to grow old and die without you, I just... I don't know."

"Neither do I. Which is what I wanted to know. Somehow this little girl came out of a crowd and said she could grant your biggest wish and her name means 'Immortal'. I checked places to see any other reports of her, but there were none. Similar stories though, of a girl who grants the biggest wishes of those whose wish they earned but could not reach. Her name always has something to do with what they wish for. As if she knows their wish before she even comes to them and changes her name accordingly." Magnus watched Alec to see if he was hearing everything he said.

"So she's like some wish granter that grants impossible wishes?" Alec asked, shortening Magnus's long report to a single sentence.

"Yes, if you so care to word it that way, that is what she is." Magnus stilled his fingers on the mark. It looked like an anchor with a rope attached to it. "So your wish had something to do with immortality, either mine or your lack of it. It would mean that she could have taken mine away, but neither of us have aged since you got that mark..."

Alec was silent for a moment before he asked quietly, "So I'm immortal?"

Magnus looked at Alec, though the younger refused to lift head to look back at him. "I think so."

They sat there for a while, silent, both of them trying to fully understand what had happened. Neither knew how much time passed until Alec looked up at Magnus again. "So I won't die?"

"Not from any natural causes I believe." Magnus smiled lightly, trying to lighten the mood a little. "Though I really have no idea so I guess we'll just find out."

"I guess we will," Alec agreed snuggling further towards Magnus and they both fell asleep wondering what the future would hold.

* * *

One hundred and fifty years later and the young Shadowhunters were taught about the Great War that happened in 2007. They are told of the horror it brought and the brave people who fought.

Young children were also told fairy tales about a girl who could grant your wish, if it were very important and you earned it. Though most children grew out of believing that story, some continued to believe. For there was a couple that helped the Clave often and had fought in the Great War. The funny thing was that one of the men in the couple was a Shadowhunter and still alive.

And that man's name was Alexander Lightwood-Bane.

* * *

**Yay! I'm so proud of myself for actually forcing myself to write this whole chapter in one sitting. I might not write anything except for short stories and poetry for a while, and if I do write anything, it will be posted on my deviantART. My username is still IzzieGS.**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me a glitter review!**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


End file.
